geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Girl
Perfect Girl is a 2003 American animated musical romantic dark fantasy drama film The first animated feature film produced by Walden Media for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Michael Wildshill, produced by Brad Lewis, and written by Gary Hall and Audel LaRoque from a story by Wildshill and Prigmore. The film stars the voices of Emma Watson, Liam Aiken, Janeane Garofalo, Julia Roberts, Brad Garrett, John C. Reilly, Christina Ricci, Jodi Benson, The Three Degrees, Hayden Panettiere, Stephanie Leonidas, and Julie Andrews, it tells a story of a mysterious dream, a young maiden woman named Maureen Bonnetit, who is locked away get open up this window in an land of ghostly cold with her mother Seu Marie as she was amazing to be mischievous. She is encountered by a young boy named Rayan, who falls too fly in love with her, and forever, the two try to back go from home. Development of Perfect Girl began in 1992, when Wildshill wrote the original concepts of the film, envisioning a "Maureen and the Ghostly Journey" story. In 2001, Wildshill was approached to direct the film and revise the story. Perfect Girl was released by Universal Pictures on December 25, 2003, and received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation but criticized its story. Grossing $2.465 million on a $186 million budget, Walden Media suffered a $231 million loss, which nearly bankrupted the company and caused it to abandon traditional animation in favor of computer animation. It is considered to be one of the biggest box office bombs of all time, but is also considered to be a cult favorite. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Emma Watson as Maureen Bonnetit, a young maiden girl who discover with magical powers get locked up open his window enter in a ghostly. ** Grey DeLisle as young adult Maureen, the narrator * Liam Aiken as Rayan, a young man who Maureen's first love interest helps a embark on a journey home. * Tara Strong as Sally, one of Maureen's friends * Janeane Garofalo as Seu Marie, Maureen's mother who caring to help Maureen leave the ghostly and quietly to ghosts ever again. * Julia Roberts as The Snow Queen, a ice queen white rock who magical powers with ice and snowball blast known is nicknamed Coldette Snowball. * Brad Garrett as Chet, Maureen's pet wise-cracking talking cat friend, Vic's best friend and his Catherine's girlfriend. * John C. Reilly as Vic, Maureen's Maureen's wise-cracking talking fox-cat friend and Chet's best friend. * Christina Ricci as Allison "Alice" Margatrend Wanderland, one of Maureen's friends * Jodi Benson as Lilla, a pink spring fairy * The Three Degrees as Viola Musicgeist/Trumpeta Musicgeist/Keyboardia Musicgeist, three Switzerland-German band and Lilla's arrogant, who enjoy playing music torture and against Maureen with their hurting people when he is in trouble-making, selfish, narcissistic, and destroyed things on land with their boss lady * Hayden Panettiere as Sandra, one of Maureen's friends * Stephanie Leonidas as Betty, a mischievous, restless, ruthless ghost humanoid with spooky invisible on her body. * Julie Andrews as Lady Ingrid Mantermein, a wicked, greedy, ruthless maid victorian gap-eyed monster with umbrella cut on his gap eyed * Willem Dafoe as Monsieur D'Aubel, Ingrid's husband and the king of the Gap Castle * Amy McNeill as Chilly, a ice fairy * Tony Jay as Sir Flint Kandormenn, a chief king of the Gap Castle * Jason Lee as Sir Flint Kandormenn's son * Dakota Fanning as Little Girl * Geo G. as King Trofen/Doorman * Michael Wildshill as the Great Duke/Maureen's Father * Jeff Bennett as the Mouses/Captain Guard #1 * Audel LaRoque as Captain Guard #2 Additional voices * Jeff Bennett * Jack Angel * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Debi Derryberry * Sherry Lynn * Phil Proctor * Jess Harnell * Mickie McGowan * Laraine Newman * Wayne Knight * Michael Wildshill * Evan Sabara * Jim Ward Production Coming soon! Casting Animation Music Release Marketing Coming soon! Home media Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Other media Video game Legacy Coming soon!Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Universal Studios Category:Animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Traditionally-animated films Category:2003 Started Category:2003 Ended Category:Musical films Category:2003 Made Category:History films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Perfect Girl Category:Box office bombs Category:G-rated films Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer